Imprisoner of Magic
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: A short story set during chapter 18x, as per the name, practicing my battle skills a bit... Fire Emblem 7 setting!


Erk frowned in concentration as he fired off thunders; Logan had sent him along with Rebecca and Lucius to take care of a flock of Pegasus Knights who were quickly approaching from the other side of the mountains. Canas and Pricilla with Fiora and Florina taking care of a group of mages who were approaching from the far edge. Fiora blinked when she seen a shrine up ahead a bit and veered off carefully. She quickly took care of the enemies blocking her path and blinked in confusion as she looked at the headed inside.

"I would prefer you not bringing the battle outside into this humble little sanctuary." Fiora blinked as she jumped off her Pegasus.

"I'm terribly sorry, I just was curious as to what a shrine was doing out here in the midst of a battle." The man nodded gently, as though he understood before pulling out a small statue and handing it to her.

"Praying to the icon brings you luck, it may help out someone during your battle." Fiora took the small statue, aversion of their goddess and left the shrine. She jumped back on her Pegasus and charged towards a mage who was nearly overpowering Pricilla. Matthew stood beside Guy, they had been told to wait around until they were needed, fighting off the stray enemies who got past Logan's defense.

"This is, well I can't lie… it's pretty boring out here." Matthew said as he turned to look at Guy who only shrugged.

"Orders are orders, besides he's only doing it because he hopes to promote the girls soon." Logan always had a thing for spoiling the magic users, they often got leveled the highest to start off with as he sent them into battle more often.

"Just because a contract is hard to get a hold of I have to sit in the back and hope he finds it soon." Guy shook his head gently.

"Logan isn't so cruel as to do this just to bother you Matthew. Besides, at least Rebecca and Florina seem to be working hard to prove that they deserve to be classed." Guy said as he looked up when something suddenly surrounded the majority of the field. "What's that?" He asked as he watched Erk and Lucius suddenly pulling back, leaving Rebecca alone against the Pegasus knights, they were nearly taken care of but the magic wielders had to get out.

"Logan, it's a barrier against magic, the tomes and staves won't work in there." Erk called and watched as the silver haired boy growled in frustration.

"Wait, the leader is a magic user! This is the perfect chance, Florina close in an attack the leader! Just be careful of the generals!" He called to them as Fiora began moving forward to help her sister against the enemies. Eliwood looked to Logan as Wil moved in as well, running close to Rebecca to help her against the Pegasus Knights. He followed Matthew and Guy into where the leader was, quickly dispatching the Generals to allow Florina and Fiora to take care of him, wondering what they should do about the man who had shown up.

"Eliwood, take the castle. We'll let him stay alive as he helped up out greatly." He hadn't been too worried but those thunderbolts could have caused problems. He watched to make sure everyone was off the field before following Eliwood into the castle. "Good battle everyone. Pricilla, if you would." The girl nodded and went about healing the wounded, not that much damage had been taken. Serra fussed over Matthew, asking how he was meant to protect her if he got injured; it had only been a scratch.

"We have to hurry on to the gate." Logan mumbled as soon as everyone had gotten healed. They had very little time to stay in the safety of the castle walls.

"Everyone's healed." Logan nodded gently.

"Time to get to the gate then." He grinned and Eliwood shook his head.

"For such a short thing he sure is a sadist." He grumbled to Hector before following im out.

**Hee hee, so I'm a bit addicted to Fire Emblem so we can all expect a few more of these as well as everything else I've been unlazy about. **


End file.
